Akatsuki are baby daddys!
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: Konan found two little girls and takes them under her wing. When they become members how will the other feel? The Akatsuki don't babysit or show emotion-so they thought. These twins are going to turn their world upside down. OOC you are warned! o.O
1. Chapter 1

**Hello its Black Rose : ) And I know I have over 6 incomplete stories, but this one as been in my head all day yesterday last night xD. So I hope you enjoy the first chapter please leave a review if I should continue or not. **

**~Black Rose. **

**~Normal pov~**

"**Come on, Miyu!" shouted the older sibling to her younger sister. Said girl sat on her knees as her four year old body shook in fear. Her violet glowing eyes widen in horror as tears fell. Luna was tugging on her twins arms trying to pull her away from the trance. The younger twin watched the fallen ninja she and her sister just killed. She didn't mean to! He was going to kill them and so it was self defensive, but she was only going to scare him not murder him! The crying sister broke out of her guilty trance, got on her 4 year old feet and ran like all hell broke loose. But for her, it did. Both girls ran in the dark woods running from the dead corpse 3 miles behind them. **

**The younger twin soon grew tried after 5 miles later. Her breathing got heavy, her lungs burned and her mouth is dry. **

"**L-Luna…Luna c-can we…can we stop?" panted out the younger girl. The older twin grabbed her wrist and pick up the pace.**

"**We're almost there Miyu" she answers back as she kept running for her dear life. The tugged girl only nodded not questioning her sisters' responds. After 3 minutes of running they soon arrived saw an inn in the distant. They hid in the bushes not wanting to catch by the guard who was out front of the inn. **

"**How are we going to get in sis?" Miyu questioned in a hush tone. Luna didn't answer only observing the place to see if there was a way in. Luna purple eyes widen as she 'ah ha' in victory pointing to a near by open window. Both girls looked at one another and nodded. The girls crept down not wanting to be spotted and hidden in the shadows. **

**Soon they arrived at the open window to see food, blankets, clothes and T.V. Luna got down on all fours on the muddy ground and looked at Miyu.**

"**Hop on my back" Miyu nodded knowing the drill. She got her sister back climb in the window seeing if anyone was there-empty. She hopped down to the fancy inn wooden glossy floor with a light 'thud'. She peeked around the corner of every room and to find it empty. **

"**Clear" she whispers out the window to her sister. Luna gave a hushed 'Ok' and started to climb in the window the help of Miyu. **

"**Hello, little girls can I help you?" came a soft voice. Both girls froze not expecting to hear another voice. They slowly turn their heads with wide eyes and gaping frown as they saw a beautiful lady with blue hair, brown eyes and a lip piercing. Her body and hair is dripping water as she wore a white small towel around her. Nothing came out the twins, but low and scared 'aahh'. Next thing they were both screaming and scrambling to get out the window they both enter from. But failed since they both were not coordinated properly. They just basically climb on another and fail misery to get out the square window. Both little girls argued with one another shouting 'You didn't check the bathroom?' 'I didn't think anyone would be in there!' 'You thought wrong!' as they made the attempt to get out. **

"**Hey, hey calm down I'm not going to hurt you!" came the soft voice of the pretty blue hair women. **

"**That's what they all say before they hurt us!" cried Miyu as she and her sister gave up the window and decide to make a run for it to the door. The blue hair lady look surprise by the little girls responds, but notice some bruise and scars on each little girl-mainly on the girl on the right (Miyu). Her eyes soften as she gave a frown.**

"**Where are your parents?" asked the concern women. Both girls went from glares to sadden eyes. **

"**T-they…they died" they said in unison as both their heads dropped. **

"**How about other family members?" the blue hair kept questioning.**

"**They didn't want us-they gave us away" they said yet again in perfect unison. The blue women cover her mouth in sympathy. Two young beautiful baby girls wondering alone in the world. It remind her of her when she was a young orphan herself. **

"**Well, we can't have that now can we?" the blue hair female called to both girls. They looked at her with confusion. **

"**I'll be your new guardian, if you like" the woman said to the young girls. Miyu and Luna looked her and glared-their life story repeating itself. **

"**How do we know we can trust you?" Luna asked protectively as she stood in front of Miyu from any harm. The brown eye lady eyes soften. **

"**I was once like you: alone, scared, but I found some people I could trust and they made me the woman I am today. I know trusting people is hard after all the pain and suffering you been through, but you have to give people a chance to care for you and…I'm asking for that chance" the older lady looked as if she was begging for the girls to stay and come with her. Luna just glared at her not sure if she should trust the lady-no matter how beautiful and nice she may seem. Luna felt movement behind her as saw it was Miyu who was tugging on her ratty white dirty dress. She gave her sister a nodded.**

"**Luna…" she whispers to her sister. Luna looked at her sister-she didn't want her sister to be in anymore pain. She wanted was best for her-even though Luna was the who picked all the people who abused them thinking she can trust them. Miyu never agreed and it was selfish of her not to listen to her sister. **

"**Are you sure…?" Luna whispered back-Miyu nodded her raven silk head. Luna sighed in defeat looking at the older woman. **

"**Ok, we'll stay with you. But no funny business" she hissed out like a cat. The blue hair lady nodded with a smile. **

"**Deal. Now who's hungry?" the older woman asked as she clapped her hands together. Both girls' eyes twinkle with joy as they smiled. The woman stood up with a smile and made her way to the kitchen. **

"**So what are your names, how old are you and who is the oldest?" she asked with her back turn while she made some ramen. **

**The twin girls looked around the large yellow inn room as they both looked as they never seen a real room. When the lady asked the question it snapped them out of their searching stage and looked at her. **

"**My name Miyu I'm 4 and I'm the youngest" came the soft innocent voice of the younger twin. Who was putting on the blue hair lady ninja shoes. The curious lady turns around to see who answer and giggled at the adorable sight-the shoe were too big for her. **

"**And I'm Luna I'm 4 and I'm the oldest" came the muffle voice of Luna. The blue hair lady looked around the room, but didn't see the young girl; till she notices her Akatsuki cloak moving. She giggled when Luna head popped out one of the sleeves hole. **

"**What's your name?" Miyu asked as she try to walk in the overly size shoes. She was literally tripping over her own feet- Miyu fell on the floor with a loud 'thud'. The blue hair lady ran to the young girl, cradling her in her in arms. **

"**Konan" she answers as she rocked the baby in her arm. The smaller girl looked up at her with sprinkling happy eyes. **

"**That's a pwetty name" she pronounces pretty wrong. Konan smiled at the girl as she kissed her smooth tan forehead- while bouncy her in her arms. Luna was wrestling with the cloak trying to get out of its hold. Konan grabbed the cloak with the opposite hand that was holding Miyu raising the cloak revealing the struggling tan girl. Konan picked up the 4 year old and hugged them both close to her heart. Both girls hugged Konan happy they found someone to trust.**

…**..**

**~3 days later at the Akatsuki HQ~**

**Konan held the two small girls hands as she enter the Akatsuki hide out. Konan was informed by Pein that the other members were out, so she thought is perfect to show him her babies. They walked into the empty living room with 2 large white couches, two white lamps and a wide screen T.V. Konan released the twin hands and kneeled down to their level.**

"**Ok, babies I want you both to stay here and don't move, understood?" Konan told the girls slowly as they both nodded their 4 year old heads.**

"**Understood!" Both girls said happily. Konan smiled and kissed both their forehead leaving the room. **

"**So, this is where Konan lives?" Miyu asked out loud as she looked at the dark cave room. Luna walked to one of the large white couches and starts bouncing on one of the cushion. Miyu smiled looking at her sister having fun and did the some thing on the other cushion beside her. Two four year olds laughter fills the living room unaware of 8 dark figures entering the room. **

"**AH!" Miyu shriek as a rough hand grabbed her left ankle as she hanged upside down. Luna stops her bouncing when she saw her sister in danger. **

"**Mi-AH!" she shouted as her world turn upside down. **

"**Who the fuck are you bitches?" shouted a large man with silver silk back hair and pinkish eyes. He shook Luna violently as she gave stuttered 'AH's' as he shook her in every direction. **

"**Why are there kids at the hide out, un? Are they spies, yeah?" asked a blonde man as he held Miyu upside down. Their noses were touching as the blonde glared at the little girl. Miyu blinked a couple of times trying to figure the gender of the person, but quickly ignored it when she felt dizzy. Her blood is rushing to her brain drowning it. Miyu though fast before she passed out and bit her/him on the nose hard. **

"**OW!" shouted the blonde as she let the little girl go holding his red nose. Miyu flipped over and landed on her butt with a loud 'thud'. She wanted to cry due to the pain, but didn't when she notice her sister was in danger. Miyu got up and kicked the silver hair man on the shin with all her 4 year old might.**

"**OW!" the man dropped Luna on the hard ground. She quickly got up and she and Miyu scramble around the base in fear. Miyu hid in a kitchen cabinet and Luna hid the closet in the shadows. They both heard 'Where are the little bitches' in the hall ways. **

**The kitchen door opens as two figures enter looking for the small girl. **

"**Where is she? I'm going to blow her up, yeah!" shouted the angry voice of the terrorist. Miyu got scare by his words and jump slightly-making the pot and pans give a little 'click' sound. The blonde and the red head looked in the direction the sound came from. Deidara crept up to the double doors under the sink and quickly open it. **

**BAM!**

**Miyu ran out the kitchen in one piece while Deidara had a face full of the bottom of a frying pan. Deidara removed the frying pan that seem to stick to his face and threw it on the floor. His whole face is red with a mark on his nose reading 'Terra fry pan'. **

"**I'm going to kill her!" Shouted the blonde as the puppet master cracked a smile. Deidara raced out the kitchen in search of the small girl.**

**Meanwhile Luna slipped out the closet and to the hall in search of Konan. Then something was emerging from the ground it looked like a pant. The mouth open to show a man that was half black and white.**

"**AHHHH!" she shouted as she got up and ran down the hall. She turns the corner and ran into someone- it was Miyu. **

"**Miyu, come on we gotta find Konan" Luna told her sister. Miyu nodded and grabbed her sister hand, but Luna let go.**

"**No, we have to spilt up so we can find her faster!" Luna orders her sister.**

"**There you are!" a big blue man shouted at them. Miyu gave a squeal of fear and ran between his legs as Luna ran the other way. The blue man was confused to who to go after, but he saw Itachi race after Luna. So he went with Miyu. She ran into the living room. Miyu hid under the couch. But just to have it spilt in half by a giant sword right beside her. Her eyes widen in fear as the cough broke in half. She ran out from under the couch. She let out a fearful cry and ran behind the other couch. That couch didn't last long as it was flipped over by a man with a mask with glowing green eyes. Luna ran into the room and grabbed Miyu hand forgetting her plan. Itachi ran into Kakuzu and dropped the large couch on them. Both girls ran the corner just to be blocked by a red head man. He gave them a bored expression as he stood there, both girls turn the other way to be block by the blonde she man. His face still bright pink were the frying pan hit him. Miyu swallowed hard in fear this is the end. **

"**DEIDARA-SENPAI!" shouted an immature voice. The twin looked down the hall to the left where the voice came from and saw a man with a swirl mask, running towards them. They joined hands and dodge the man who crashed into the other men. They gave out groans of pain and began to beat up the man child. The twin took this to their advantage and ran away, just to be corner by the silver man. This time he had a scythe. **

"**I'm going to sacrifice you bitches to Jashin!" he yelled when he swung the red and black weapon in the air with a malevolence laugh at the end. Both girls closed their eyes waiting for death. **

**TCH**

**When a couple of second past and it was deadly quite both girls open their purple eyes. Just to see several paper kunai knives on the side of the man left head. After a moment the man gave a blood murder yell as he try to remove them. Both girls wanted to laugh when he was spazzing out as he yelled. Then they were lifted into some protective arms of Konan.**

"**KONAN!" both girls cried as they hugged the said woman. Konan hugged both girls tightly and then shot Hidan a glare.**

"**What on earth are you doing? Why were you trying to kill my babies!" she hissed at the immortal man.**

"**Your babies? When did you and leader-sama fuck?" the older man shouted back still tugging on of the many paper weapons from his head. Konan glared at the man. She balances both girls in her right arm; and with one swoop of an arm she threw another paper kunai knife at his head. Hidan screamed out bloody murder as it hit him between his eyes. All the members of Akatsuki came to see what the noise was all about, but were shock when they saw the little girls in the arms on Konan. **

"**Give us the brats Konan, un!" shouted the blond. The twin girls tighten their grip on the said woman-fear lingering in their eyes. **

"**No" she spat at Deidara, who seem very taken back. **

"**Why?" asked the blue shark man. Out of the shadows came a man with orange hair and many piercing came out and placed a hand on Luna head.**

"**These are our new members" he stated bluntly as the room grew quite. **

"…**.WHAT?" all the members shouted all at once. **

…**..**

**Ok, I know they are OOC but it would be much better and fun so don't flame about them being OOC cause I just told you they were. So tell me if I should continue or forget this story completely. **

**p.s I experience my first earthquake…not fun -.-" **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know this is not a story, but if this SOPA or PIPA law is passed there won't be anymore stories and no more ! That includes youtube, facebook twitter and other awesome shit! So please join the fight right now we got 4.5 million people who had joined the fight! Here more info

.

And if you can not see this then go to type in 'SOPA and PIPA petition' and the first highlighted site that's says 'stop SOPA and PIPA' click and sigh in. Only thing you guys have to do is put in your name email and zip code no age so anyone can join!

Come guys we have to save our stories and our pride back! So please join and spread the word on facebook I can do it so can you!

Sincerely xXxBlackRoseOfSouthParkxXx


End file.
